1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a nonvolatile memory cell, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory cell is a representative nonvolatile memory cell. A threshold voltage of the flash memory cell is changed depending to data stored in the flash memory cell. When data of two bits is stored in the flash memory cell, threshold voltages of the flash memory cells are distributed at four types of levels for example, an erase level, and first to third program levels.
According to an increase in an integration degree, an interference between the flash memory cells becomes severe, and thus, a threshold voltage distribution width of the flash memory cells at each level is increased, and an overlapping region in the threshold voltage distributions positioned at different levels is generated. As a result, an error may be generated in a process of reading data stored in the flash memory cell.